


Winter is for Cuddling

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: It's cold and the storm outside doesn't make it any better, but Sougo and Tamaki are inside watching movies and staying warm





	Winter is for Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I was [Nau's](https://twitter.com/kukukukukuroko) Secret Santa for the i7xmasexchange!

The snow tapped against the window as the storm blew outside. Sougo found himself trapped inside the dorm for the day with the blizzard wreaking havoc on the outside world. Tamaki was also trapped by the storm but he didn’t seem to mind as much, looking like he was enjoying the time off as he sat on the couch with his pudding.  
Sougo noticed a shiver run through his spine as Tamaki spooned another mouthful.  
“Tamaki-kun, you should at least put on some socks.”  
“That’s a lot of work, Sou-chan. Plus the floor is cold.”  
Sougo frowned. In times like these he wished Tamaki wasn’t so lazy.  
Walking over to the couch, Sougo draped the shawl he was wearing around the younger member in an effort to keep him warm. He placed himself on the couch next to him and began to drink the tea he had made. Tamaki didn’t object and wrapped himself up. A movie was playing on the T.V. before them, one about a light-hearted high school romance from what he could tell. Action-packed movies were more Sougo’s speed, but he didn’t mind this every once in a while. A chill shook his body, startling him for a moment.  
“If you’re cold, you can scoot closer.”  
“I am fine, thank you.”  
“You’re shivering, Sou-chan”  
Sougo noted he was, indeed, shivering, but not that much. At least he thought it wasn’t noticeable.  
He glanced over to Tamaki, who had turned his attention back to the television. He was cold, that was a fact, so what harm could it do to use some of Tamaki’s warmth? He did offer, after all. But what if he offered just to be nice? What if Tamaki didn’t want him that close to him? Did he even deserve to be so close to Tamaki like that?  
“Sou-chan, you’re making a face.”  
“Huh?”  
“Just come closer.” Tamaki tapped the spot beside him before opening his arms.  
“Tamaki-kun, I promise I’m fine.”  
Tamaki frowned, his brows furrowed.  
Another shiver broke Sougo’s frame and that’s all it took for Tamaki to pounce. Literally.  
Tamaki wrapped his arms around Sougo, successfully knocking him over.  
“There. Now you’ll be nice and warm!” He beamed.  
Sougo managed to bring his hands up to cover his face, Tamaki’s closeness making him flush.  
Suddenly he wasn’t as cold anymore. The warmth from Tamaki’s body seeping into his own, ceasing the shivering he was trying so hard to suppress earlier. It wasn’t a terrible feeling and he found it was quite nice; relaxing and calming, even.  
Tamaki pulled the shawl around them as far as he could but realized it wasn’t going to keep both of them warm. Pushing himself up, he jumped off the couch and ran over to the closet, ignoring the coolness of the floor that he was concerned about earlier. He grabbed the biggest blanket he could find and hurried back to Sougo.  
Sougo’s brain was still trying to catch up and he only sat up after Tamaki returned with the blanket. He unfolded the blanket and threw it over Sougo first before sliding in next to him.  
Sougo held the blanket close to him as Tamaki did the same.  
“Are you warm now?” Tamaki asked as he pulled his knees to his chest in an attempt to cover his feet.  
Sougo could only nod in reply. Between the warmth of the blanket and Tamaki, he did feel warmer. Again, he felt the sense of comfort wash over him and he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! 
> 
> Merry Christmas Nau! I hope this was able to bring a smile to your face ♥


End file.
